Turnabout Drunk Encounter
by triviatrap1982
Summary: Franziska got bored, and decided to invite the gang over. However...This was going to be one of those days where things got interesting...really quickly.


Turnabout Drunk Encounter

by

triviatrap1982

I do not own Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney. It is owned by Capcom.

**Note: This takes place a little after Trials and Tribulations. A year after.**

It was July 4th...at the house of Franziska von Karma. She did become a dual-citizen, and she wanted to celebrate. She was wanting to figure out what exactly people do on this day. Almost everything was closed. There could be no trials, as even the judges took today off. She decided she was going to make a visit to Phoenix Wright...the guy she still holds responsible for her losses. She grabbed her whip, and went to make a visit. She went to his office, and she cursed in German. He was out. Though, he came from the grocery store. He jumped as an instinct.

"Mr. Wright, is that any way to treat a guest?" Franziska asked...though smugly.

"I didn't even expect you here!" Wright protested.

"Why can't people work today?!" She asked a bit rudely.

"Well...it is a holiday here in America...it's the retail workers who have to work today..." he answered.

"Oh...my history failed me..." Franziska huffed.

"I was on my way back home to just relax..."

"No...we are going to throw a party at my house."

"Well...I do have to hurry then," he warned. "The Ice Cream will melt.."

"GET IN THE CAR, MAN!" she ordered.

He got into the car, and he buckled up. He made sure the ice cream didn't melt. Franziska got in, and she floored it to her house. She made it there in record time, without the cops messing with her. From there, He put the ice cream in the freezer, along with the hamburger patties. He placed the hot dogs in the fridge. That was all he got. Franziska frowned. This wouldn't make a party at all. She called Edgeworth, and she forced him to buy more of what Wright had brought. Though Miles wanted to object...he couldn't. He also remembered he had to actually loosen up once in a while. In fact he just smiled.

"I'll be there in an instant," he said. "This may be your best idea yet."

"Oh no," Franziska said. "I have Mr. Wright to thank for this."

"He's there...I'll bring some adult beverages..." he said flatly.

"That's the spirit!"

After, she hung up. She realized she needed more guests. She did give Maya her information, and she came by with Pearl. They were with Gumshoe, and Larry to help bring in the non-alcoholic drinks. After all, Maya and Pearl were still on the underage. That didn't stop Maya from also bringing some other food. Now things were in full motion. Edgeworth was there, and he sat there frowning. He had no idea this was going to happen. He was going to spend the day reviewing case files. He looked over and he saw how Franziska was very much calmed down. He smiled. He knew she was a softie...she just was very rough. Larry was the one who decided to speak up.

"Hey...maybe I can mix some drinks!" Larry said.

"Whoa! That's a bit early in the day!" Wright protested.

"Who's the lucky model you're dating this time?" Maya asked.

"Um...I plead the fifth..." Larry said deflecting the answer.

"Anyway...I don't think that's a good idea...now," Edgeworth said.

"The food's done!" Wright said as he had the burgers and hot dogs ready.

"Now, that's what I'm talking about!" Maya cheered.

As time went on...Maya and Pearl went back home to the mountains. Larry and Edgeworth also headed out. Larry had to get ready to go to work in the morning, just so he could impress yet another model. Edgeworth had a few cases tomorrow. That left Mr. Wright, and Franziska alone. She didn't have another case yet for a while. Neither did Mr. Wright...and well...she decided to make some drinks. Though, she took a bit of wine.

"So...Mr. Wright...you and MIles knew each other..." she started.

"Yeah," he said, "He was only in our class for one year."

"Oh...well..." she said. She took another sip. "You're one wonderful guy."

"Thanks," he said.

"I mean it...you don't give up until the truth is out..."

It was clear from Phoenix's point of view that Franziska was starting to get drunk. So was he. They both laughed, and talked. Then...it happened. Nick fell asleep on the couch...in her lap. She fell asleep on top of him. That would prove to be a very bad decision on both of their parts. The very next morning. Mr. wright woke up...and he had a headache.

"I won't drink like a fish anymore..." he promised himself. "Huh...what the hell...?"

"Ugh...this is not a good morning..." Franziska groaned.

"Franziska...what...did we do?" Mr. Wright asked.

"Oh...WHAT THE HELL?!" Franziska snapped.

"HEY WE BOTH WERE DRUNK!" he rightfully protested.

"How much did we drink last night?!" she demanded...cracking her whip.

"The entire bottle..." he noted. "look over there..."

_"Scheiße! Was zum Teufel ist passiert?!"_ Franziska cursed. She saw a second bottle of wine. _"Haben wir nur Geschlechtsverkehr?"_

"Did...we...you know?" he asked panicked.

"Wait...I think we did..." she said.

"We better hurry and get dressed!"

"That's a good idea!"

Before that could happen...Maya and Pearl came by. They forgot to take home the cell phone...and Maya's face was full of shock. Pearl's face...was full of anger. She is of the mistaken impression that Maya and Phoenix would be together. Franziska saw Nick get into a defensive stance. He knew that aside from that whip...Pearl can hit very hard. Edgeworth came by and he was angry. He came by to tell Franziska she caught a case today. This was beyond awkward to say the least. Larry came by...and he just started crying.

"Nick...how could you get all the pretty girls?!" Larry whined.

"Wright...you better have a good explanation for this!" Edgeworth

"Nick you lucky dog you!" Maya cheered.

"Nick, how could you?!" Pearl asked angrily.

"Well...?!" Edgeworth pressed.

Franziska cracked her whip. That was fair warning to the guests that there wouldn't be this kind of gang-up in her house. Maybe at Mr. Wright's apartment...but not in her house. She explained, simply, they got drunk...and they just fell asleep. That was all. Edgeworth and Larry accepted the explanation quickly. Pearl she was sad. Maya thought about it. She now wanted to know if she did that...would the same thing happen. Then, did both get dressed, and agreed never to speak (publically) about it at all. After she chased everybody out. Phoenix was already dressed. He looked, very afraid.

"Don't be afraid...you have plenty of potential," she said.

"You have a lot of potential too," he returned. "Though...I'd have to recuse myself if you're assigned to be prosecutor on one of my cases..."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

She was right. After he was dressed, and he had his keys. He let himself out. Franziska did have some very impure thoughts about him. Though...that was something that was going to have to be addressed for another time. She still needed to shower, dress, and get ready for work! She then gave a smirk...if it was this fun on the 4th of July...it probably would be even more fun on Labor day. She smiled and she made plans. This time, she resolved to be sober while doing so.

*Special Note: _Scheiße! Was zum Teufel ist passiert?!_ This roughly translates to Crap! What did we just do! Also, _Haben wir nur Geschlechtsverkehr?_ Translates to: Did we just have sex?


End file.
